


Причины

by hangover_in_hanover



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Angst, Canonical Character Death, Drama, F/M, Minor Character Death, Missing Scene, Violence
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2020-02-07 13:20:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18621448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hangover_in_hanover/pseuds/hangover_in_hanover
Summary: Зевран рассказывает о детстве в борделе, Лелиана — о предательстве Маржолайн, Алистер — о своей девственности (и, Предки ей свидетели, гномка предпочла бы этого не слышать), а Броска молчит и понимающе кивает, хотя хочется закричать.





	Причины

То, что наземники понятия не имеют о жизни гномов, Натия Броска из касты Неприкасаемых понимает почти сразу. «Большие статуи Совершенных Предков, которых гномы считают живыми богами, гигантские дома, покрытые драгоценностями, и самые лучшие в Тедасе доспехи», — кратко характеризует свои познания о гномах антиванский эльф-убийца Зевран, а Натия хмыкает.  
Они как детишки, которые ничего не знают о мире, и Броска просто имела их всех вместе с их проблемами.

Зевран рассказывает о детстве в борделе, Лелиана — о предательстве Маржолайн, Алистер — о своей девственности (и, Предки ей свидетели, гномка предпочла бы этого не слышать), а Броска молчит и понимающе кивает, хотя хочется закричать.

Она бы могла, захлебываясь словами, рассказать, насколько мало прав у Неприкасаемых в кастовом обществе Орзаммара. Рассказать про спившуюся мать, про то, как сама Натия с пяти лет выпрашивала подаяние, а с шести — одновременно подрезала кошельки. Хотела бы рассказать, как ее сестра торгует своим телом, подыскивая себе знатного урода с большим кошельком, чтобы заполучить медяки на еду, а Натия убивает кого прикажет Хартия, потому что вся ее семья в кулаке у Берата, и другого выхода просто нет.  
Натия могла бы рассказать, что убийство Неприкасаемого — не преступление, насилие над Неприкасаемой — не преступление, они — просто пыль под ногами остальных гномов. Их Предки оскорбили камень, и Броска ненавидит всех Предков разом, потому что из-за них ее жизнь — просто нажье дерьмо.  
Натия сказала бы, что не знала, что такое красота, пока не выбралась на землю. Шелест листвы, журчание ручьев и песни Лелианы — Броска закрывает глаза и впервые дает уснуть своим рефлексам (перегрызть горло за место под сводами пещеры, кусок хлеба и лишний медяк).

У Броски тысячи причин не скучать по Орзаммару и всего две — вернуться. Их зовут Рика и Леске. Ночами Натия представляет рыжие волосы сестры, ее белоснежную кожу, слегка подпорченную клеймом, и ласковый взгляд — Рика прекрасна как чистейший лириум, осталась такой даже среди отбросов, которыми переполнен Пыльный Город. Леске Броска старается не вспоминать, но в голову все равно лезут картинки: Леске делится с ней куском хлеба в голодные дни, Леске провожает Рику до Общинных Залов, чтобы ее не тронули пыльные тряпки с оружием в трущобах, Леске говорит, что красивее Натии нет никого в Пыльном Городе и всем Орзаммаре, и Броска радуется, хотя он, конечно, врет.

Только когда они со спутниками добираются, наконец, до Орзаммара, и Броска уверенно сворачивает в сторону Пыльного Города (в любом заброшенном множество лет назад гномьем тейге Натия нашла бы часть города, где раньше жили Неприкасаемые — обветшалую, убогую, пахнущую нечистотами), ее новые друзья-наземники начинают что-то понимать. «Здесь… ты жила?» — ошарашенно спрашивает Лелиана, оглядываясь по сторонам. Стараясь ничего не касаться, брезгливо подбирает край одежды Морриган, а Зевран хмыкает: «Оказывается, эльфинаж — славное местечко».

Натия прикрывает волосами клеймо Неприкасаемой на лице, дарит Лелиане красивого нага, вспоминает, как Рика мечтала вырваться из Пыльного Города. «Ты вернешься в Орзаммар Серым Стражем, героем», — говорила сестра, но чем дальше они продвигаются к своей цели, тем чаще Броске кажется, что в следующий раз она вернется в Орзаммар в гробу.  
«Твои родные обитают в королевском дворце, пыльная тряпка, — сообщает Надежда, которую Броска помнит еще по Хартии. — Это новость почище даже убийства тобой Берата полгода назад. Твоя сестренка подцепила самого принца».

И пусть принц предал всех, кого мог, убил своих старших братьев и, говорят, отравил своего отца, Броска видит, как он смотрит на Рику и своего ребенка на ее руках. «Я сделаю тебя королем, принц Белен, если даже мне придется сдохнуть в процессе, — глухо обещает Броска, а когда на улице глашатаи лорда-соперника выкрикивают: — Он собирается жениться на Неприкасаемой, неужели вы хотите такого короля?» — она ухмыляется.  
Броска делает для Белена грязную работу, отправляется в пристанище Хартии, которая теперь принадлежит Джарвии и до сих пор снится ей в кошмарах, и убивает там всех до последнего гнома.

«Прости, сальрока. Ты сбежала к наземникам и забыла, как делаются дела в Пыльном Городе. Забыла, что такое выживание. Я теперь с Джарвией», — с неожиданным обвинением говорит Леске, старый напарник (любовник, брат, друг, единственный гном в Орзаммаре, помимо сестры, которому она доверяла, Натия могла бы подобрать много слов), и Броска перерезает ему горло.

Леске, который делился с ней последним куском хлеба, когда Натия возвращалась в лачугу с пустыми руками.  
Леске, который в дохартийном детстве позволял оставаться в его лачуге после пьяных материнских побоев.  
Леске, который привел ее в Хартию, чтобы они с сестрой не подохли с голоду в тоннелях.  
Леске, «хэй, сальрока, пора выколачивать дерьмо из очередного мешка с деньгами», «ты сумасшедшая, знаешь об этом?», «пойдем покажем этим пыльным тряпкам, что такое Хартия». Леске, который толкнул ее к Серому Стражу и сказал: «Беги отсюда, сальрока, другого шанса не будет».

И когда Лелиана спрашивает о Леске («Он что-то значил для тебя? — или: — Мне очень жаль, он был тебе другом», Броска не сможет вспомнить это позже), Натия все-таки не сдерживается и кричит, воет, всаживает кинжал в его тело снова и снова.

Зевран и Лелиана говорят о предательстве, Алистер говорит о семье, Винн говорит о долге.

Меньше года осталось до того, как кинжал Броски закончит жизнь Архидемона и Пятый Мор.  
И меньше полутора лет до того, как Натия Броска станет второй в истории Неприкасаемой Совершенной Орзаммара.


End file.
